The Receipt
by MrsInaraReynolds
Summary: A very short sexy FredHermione oneshot. Hermione finds a receipt that leads her to an interesting conclusion story better then summary


Hermione Granger stood in her bedroom staring blankly at the receipt. Her mind was rushing a thousand different places and she didn't know which way was up. She read it very carefully again.

_Zales Diamonds_

_E ring 425.99_

_Tax 25.56_

_Total: 451.55_

_Payment: Visa card XXXX 8482_

_Cardholder: Fredrick Weasley_

Hermione wondered if E Ring was what she thought it was. She hadn't meant to find the receipt it was hidden well she'd been looking for the stock order Fred had made for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when she stumbled upon it. Now he heart was pounding. She and Fred had been a couple now for nearly three years. She'd been living with him in the apartment above WWW for nearly a year.

"Did you find it?" Fred asked running into the apartment his quill still in his hand. Hermione quickly hid the receipt.

"Yeah." She said handing him the invoice he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"What would I do with out you?" He smiled. He ran back down the stairs and Hermione smiled at the receipt. If he was going to ask her to marry him she was ready. He was an amazing lover. The best she'd ever had. Making love to Fred was like nothing she had ever experienced before. On top of that she loved him. Not in the way she'd loved Ron, ultimately that was more like a brother. She loved Fred in the way a woman loves a man. He was the one and Hermione had known that for a long time. She just wondered exactly how long she had to wait to say yes.

Fred Weasley was having a very dead day at the shop. He was considering closing early. The ring in his left pocket was burning a rather large hole, and he knew he wanted to get it over with. Hermione Granger had taught him what love was. She was the kind of person who gave him a reason to live. He decided it wouldn't hurt to close just a little early. He walked over and flipped the sign then trotted up the stairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book. Her hair was up in her favorite style of knot. Fred sat down beside her on the couch and began to kiss her neck in a way he knew drove her crazy.

"Can I finish my chapter?" She asked but Fred smiled he grabbed the book and threw it over the back of the couch. Hermione smiled as he dived in and kissed her firmly on the lips. She wrapped her legs around him instantly knowing this was what Fred needed. She ran her hands down his muscular chest pulling off the robe he wore when he was downstairs. He gave her a satisfied smile.

"Do you really care about that chapter now Granger?" He asked pulling her into another kiss as he began to run his arms up in inside of her shirt. He found the latch on the back of her bra and quickly undid it. He then reached his hands under the bra cupping her bare breasts under her shirt.

"Oh Fred." She moaned biting his ear the way she knew he loved. He smiled now tugging at her shirt. She lifted her arms and he it pulled off smoothly taking her bra with it. He felt her hands creeping down him. She found her way to the waist line of his pants and pulled down the zipper. He groaned in pleasure as she grasped him through his boxer shorts.

"You'll pay for that." He smiled finding the top of her pants and pulling them down quickly he moved her underwear to side and sort of teased her before sliding a finger inside her. She almost screamed. He moved his finger agilely for a moment before pulling it out. Hermione looked at him almost angrily. However he then pulled her underwear clear off. She smiled as she pulled down his boxers the only article of clothing still separating them from being one. Fred was inside her now. He hung for just a second before beginning a slow gentle pace. Her body moved so perfectly with his. He'd always loved the way she moved with him. It was as if their bodies had been made to be together this way. Hermione pushed the pace today. She wanted to lead and Fred let her. She pushed as fast and hard as she could and then let it slow just a little before pushing on. She moaned as Fred pushed her over the edge the first time. He gave her only an instant before he pushed on. Hermione fought him now pushing the pace so hard that it was nearly killing them. They were both so lost in the other that neither of them cared. Hermione smiled 30 minutes later when she finally felt Fred give in. She lost herself the second time as he went over.

"Why is it that we've been doing that for nearly 3 years and it's still that great?" Hermione smiled as Fred held her against him.

"Because we love each other." Fred said.

"Speak for yourself buddy." Hermione teased she turned to face him. He ran his hand down her naked back. She leaned forward and kissed him. She then laid her head in the nape of his neck.

"Come on Granger you know you love me." Fred smiled at her.

"Fine, I love you." She said softly, not as if it was declaration but more as if it was just a fact, as natural to her as breathing.

"I love you too." Fred whispered. Hermione looked at him now, study him. She loved how the curves of his chest seemed almost perfectly designed for her body. He reached down and put his hand to her heart. It was as if their hearts were beating at the exact same rhythm.

"I just looked at the time." Hermione said. "You closed the store early didn't you?"

"I thought we could spend some extra time together." Fred said. "I mean with you in medical school and me running the store all day, I feel like we don't spend as much time together as we should."

"Look baby." Hermione whispered. "it's not about how often we're together it's about making the time we are together last."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Fred said he reached down for his robe. "Close your eyes ok?"

"All right." At this he pulled out the ring box. Opened it and slid his arms back around Hermione.

"I didn't want to do this while we were naked actually, because I was afraid it would mean less, but then I realized it doesn't matter, because as long as I'm with you nothing matters, open them now." At this Hermione opened her eyes then ring was right in front of her face. She sat up the sheet that was draped over her slipped off so that she revealed herself entirely to Fred.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him tears running down her face Fred reached up to wipe them away.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear. Fred took the ring from its box and slipped it onto Hermione's finger. She kissed him softly.

"I must confess I suspected…" She started, but she was stopped by a second kiss.

"How?" He asked when he'd stopped kissing her.

"When I was looking for your paper earlier, I found the receipt." She admitted. "You shouldn't have spent that much."

"Hermione, no amount of money is enough for you." Fred smiled

"I love you." Hermione said again. She felt like she could announce it from the rooftops at that moment.

"I love you too." Fred explained and they spend the rest of the afternoon making love, the way that only they could.


End file.
